


Angel in the box

by featheredpyaar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Fanfiction Gap, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Mark of Cain (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredpyaar/pseuds/featheredpyaar
Summary: This is a drabble about the (future) scene we never got to see from 15x09 "The Trap", wherein Dean locks Cas in the Ma'lak Box. (Without the burial.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Angel in the box

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for coming here. I hope you can enjoy this small piece. This is my first work here on Ao3 & in this fandom and the only thing my Writer's Block let me do. I'm not a native speaker. Open to constructive criticism, but please say it gently. Thanks :)

"Dean!" Cas cried out, voice breaking.  
He kicked the lid of the box with a desperate effort.  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood.  
" _Dean_ , let me _out_!"  
It was an order Dean wanted so badly to obey.  
But he knew he had to stop the corrupted angel and put an end to all the suffering  
he had caused during his killing sprees; even if it meant sacrificing his own heart in the process.  
" _Please_." His whimper was swallowed by tense silence.  
"I'm sorry, Cas. I love you."

That night, he gave up.


End file.
